


Ghosts of Women

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Wallace & Gromit
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: drabblish. Wallace on the women in his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ghosts of Women
> 
> Author: LM Simpson (Kady the Red Panda)
> 
> Pairing(s): Wallace/Wendolene, Wallace/Lady Tottington, Wallace/Piella
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Warning(s): Nothing really objective
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not associated with Aardman. At all.
> 
> Other tidbits: I haven't written a Wallace and Gromit fic for years. Just thought this would be interesting.

****

Wendolene

Wendolene was different from other women. She was around his age, for one.

And not just that, but her father was an inventor like himself. Even when he discovered that she did not share the same hobby, she was at least knowledgeable and willing to listen to him blabber about his current projects.

There was also her yarn shop. Gromit loved knitting and although she was six feet deep in debt she was willing to sell Wallace yarn at a discount for his pet.

A woman who knew a thing or two about inventing and knitting. Now this was someone that he could live with.

He wanted so bad for the relationship to work out. But when Wendolene confessed to detesting cheese, she had to go. If she could not accept the thing that was a bigger component of his self than his inventing, it was not going to work out in the end.

****

Lady Tottington

Lady Tottington was different from other women. She had status, for one.

Like Wendolene she was gentle and loving, having summoned his pest removal service because it was humane. But unlike the previous woman, Campanula Tottington was more self-confident and a bit of a flirt, if what she pulled on him whenever they were in her secret garden was any indication. She was also more forgiving, particularly after the whole were-rabbit fiasco.

Best of all, she was much more accepting of his cheese obsession. She would provide all sorts of cheese during their teatime meetings.

A woman who was self-confident and accepting of him. Now that was someone he could live with.

He wanted so bad for the relationship to work out. But when Totty began insisting on always dressing Gromit up in baby clothes and nappies because it was 'so sweet,' she had to go. He cared for her, but he cared for Gromit more, even if it didn't seem like it half the time. If she was not willing to leave his best friend alone, it was not going to work out in the end.

****

Piella

Piella was different from other women. She was famous, for one.

Like Lady Tottington she was well-known. Like Wendolene, she had a pet dog that could be Gromit's friend (although this one was actually flesh and blood, unlike Preston).

Unlike Lady Tottington, she was famous as a former spokesgirl for Bake-O-Lite. Unlike Wendolene and even Lady Tottington, she was incredibly outspoken and dedicated to her goals, having radically given his house a "woman's touch" just because she wanted to. And unlike the previous women, she was overweight. That was usually not his type, but Piella caught his heart anyways.

He wanted so bad for the relationship to work out. He had wanted to marry her, after all. But when she tried to kill him that was the end of that relationship. Wallace would live to see another day, but Piella was devoured by gators.

After what happened with Piella, Wallace decided that it was best to stay in bachelorhood. Women were just not worth the trouble. At least, not as lovers. He stayed in touch with Wendolene and Lady Tottington after "breaking up" and he was sure that he would've wrote to Piella even if she was convicted for "cereal murder."

But for now, he was content with just Gromit, Fluffles, and him in their house on Wallaby Way.

And cheese. Lots and lots of cheese.


End file.
